Le passif ultime
by Finchel74
Summary: Aida Riko et Momoi Satsuki partent dans un délire de yaotistes devant une équipe de Serin plus que choquée.


C'était une journée qui avait commencé comme beaucoup d'autres pour l'équipe de basket de Serin. Petit déjeuné, entrainement du matin, journée de cours, et entrainement du soir. C'était leur journée type. Rien ne semblait présager qu'ils se souviendraient de cette journée toute leur vie. Les pauvres basketteurs allaient être complètement traumatisés.

L'entraiment du soir touchait à sa fin. Les joueurs n'attendaient que le signal de leur coach pour enfin aller prendre une douche et s'endormir à peine leurs têtes sur l'oreiller. Mais à ce moment Momoi Satsuki pénétra dans le gymnase et se dirigea vers la seule fille de Serin en criant :

« Ri-chan ! J'ai eu une illumination à propos de notre conversation d'hier soir. Je devais absolument venir t'en parler. »

Les garçons virent Riko se retourner vers la manager de Tôhô en souriant. Ils se demandèrent depuis quand elles étaient devenues amies et sentirent que cela ne présageait rien de bon pour eux. Sauf qu'ils pensaient basket, ils n'étaient absolument pas préparés à la conversation qui allait suivre.

Momoi sauta sur Riko et s'exclama :

« Tetsu- kun est le passif ultime ! »

Les basketteurs se tournèrent tous vers Kuroko pour avoir une explication, mais ce dernier haussa les épaules. Montrant ainsi qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Kogane prit alors la parole essayant de trouver une explication logique à cette déroutante affirmation.

« Ben, Kuroko n'est pas quelqu'un qui va vers les gens. Il prend la situation comme elle vient et n'essaye pas de la changer. Il suit le mouvement. A part sur un terrain de basket. Mais dans la vie de tous les jours, je pense que l'on peut dire que Kuroko est une personne passive. »

Les autres basketteurs regardèrent Kogane d'un air ébahi. Puis il eut un concert de « Ha ! C'est pour ça ! » et de « c'est vrai que ça se tient. ». Mais la réaction qui fut unanimement approuvée fut celle d'Izuki qui dit :

« Elles ont des résonnements bizarres parfois les filles. »

Suite à cette remarque, Kyoshi posa sa main sur l'épaule Hyuuga. Il compatissait.

« Et dire que tu es amoureux de notre psychopathe de coach. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir. »

Mais avant que le capitaine ne puisse répondre, un grand « Kyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa ! » résona dans le gymnase. C'était Riko. Elle était restée étrangement silencieuse après l'affirmation de Momoi, mais elle semblait avoir enfin repris ses esprits et elle mit à parler d'un air surexcité :

« Tu as trop raison ! Tu peux caser Kuroko avec tout le monde. Avec Aomine, avec Kise, avec Akashi, avec Murasakibara, avec Kagami. Il sera toujours passif. Même avec Midorima ! Même si là, ça ne peut pas être une vrai relation de couple, c'est juste pour du sexe. On peut même le caser avec n'importe quel membre de Serin. En plus je fais des jeux de mots de yaoitiste ! De toute façon il y a toujours une histoire de membre dans le yaoi. Enfin bref, plus sérieusement Kuroko est vraiment le passif ultime. »

L'interjection « Hein !? » fut la réponse unanime des joueurs. Mitobe s'avança en gesticulant dans une vaine tentative de communication. Heureusement Kogane vint à son secours.

« Ce que Mitobe essaye de dire c'est qu'est-ce que vous entendez exactement en parlant de passif ? »

Ce fut Momoi qui lui répondit.

« Et bien un passif, c'est celui, dans une relation homosexuelle, qui se fait pénétrer par l'autre, l'actif, lorsqu'ils couchent ensemble. Par exemple, toi dans ta relation avec Mitobe. »

« Mais… Mais je ne sors pas avec Mitobe, c'est juste un ami. Et puis j'ai une petite copine depuis deux semaines. »

« Quoi ! » Régit Riko. « Mais tu ne vas absolument pas avec une fille. Kuroko peut se montrer plus viril que toi, alors que c'est le passif ultime. »

« Mais arrête avec cette histoire de passif. D'ailleurs un homme ne peut pas être pénétré, il n'a pas ce qu'il f… »

Hyuuga stoppa Kogane en mettant une main devant sa bouche et dit :

« Ne pose pas la question. Tu ne veux pas savoir »

Pendant ce temps, les deux filles avaient sorti un bout de papier d'on ne sait où et écrivaient en face de Mitobe /Kogane « pas encore consommé ». Puis Momoi désigna deux lignes, sur la première il était écrit Hyuuga/Izuki et la seconde portait l'inscription Kiyoshi/Hyuuga. Elles échangèrent un rire machiavélique, puis se tournèrent vers Hyuuga. Ce dernier frissonna et ce dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû intervenir. Riko prit alors la parole de sa plus belle voix innocente :

« Mon cher capitaine, tu m'as l'air bien au courant de comment cela se passe entre hommes. Alors dis-moi tu es actif avec Izuki ou passif avec Kiyoshi ? »

« Euh… Actif avec toi ? »

Les joueurs regardèrent le binoclard avec émerveillement. Quel courage ! Quelle audace ! Quelle force de caractère ! C'est pour ça qu'il était leur capitaine. Mais leur coach les ramena très vite sur terre en répondant :

« Kiyoshi ou Izuki ? Tu ne veux pas répondre ? d'accord, moi je dis Kiyoshi. Et toi Sat-chan ? »

« Kiyoshi aussi. »

« Très bien, il a dit Kiyoshi. »

Hyuuga regarda Riko de façon désespérée. Non seulement elle ne tient pas compte de sa déclaration, mais en plus elle le case avec un autre homme. Toute l'équipe était avec son capitaine. Le pauvre, quelle cruelle façon de rejeter ses sentiments, la jeune fille n'avait même pas l'air de l'avoir fait exprès. C'était juste une otakette finie. Pour aider son capitaine, Furihata changea de sujet :

« Euh… Momoi-san. Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Kuroko ? Parce que si c'est le passif ultime il ne peut pas sortir avec toi. »

« Je sais, mais il est gay. Et comme je ne veux que son bonheur je cherche avec qui il sera le mieux. »

« Tu as déjà envisagé la possibilité qu'il soit hétéro ? Parce que si tu fais comme avec notre capitaine… »

« Bien sûr ! »

Suite à cette réponse tous les garçons pensèrent « Ce n'est pas si évidant, vous avez l'air tellement barj… »

« Quand on était en deuxième année de collège » continua Momoi, « je suis rentrée nue dans son bain et il n'a pas réagi, même quand je l'ai enlacé. »

Les joueurs fixèrent Kuroko l'air ébahis. Il était vraiment le passif ultime. Riko qui ne perdait pas le nord s'approcha du joueur fantôme, un papier et un crayon à la main et demanda :

« Alors Aomine, c'est vraiment ton ex et tu sors maintenant avec Kagami ? Lequel des deux est le meilleur au lit? Kise a-t-il enfin réussi à te séduire ? Murasakibara dit que tu es sa friandise préférée et passe son temps à te faire des fellations et des analingus? Akashi a décrété que tu lui apparentais et tu ne peux pas t'échapper ? Ou tu as couché avec tous les mecs de la GM sans sentiment ? Vous faisiez des orgies? Dis-moi tout je te l'ordonne ! »

« C'est privé coach. » répondit Kuroko le visage impassible, alors que les autres joueurs étaient choqués.

« Si tu ne dis rien, je triple les entrainements et tu n'auras plus le temps de rien faire autre chose que du basket comme sport. » dit-elle d'une voix guillerette.

« Je sors avec Akashi. »

« Ben voilà, quand tu veux. Et alors il t'attache, te bâillonne ? Il laisse plein de traces sur ton corps pour bien montrer que tu lui appartiens ? il t'empêche de jouir et te torture pendant des heures avant de finalement te laisser te libérer ? »

« Non. Je suis actif »

« Hein !? »

« D'ailleurs j'y vais, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui »

Ils étaient tous abasourdis. Le capitaine psychopathe de la GM était…avec Kuroko…Ils ne le verraient plus jamais de la même manière. Même apprendre qu'Aomine était masochiste les aurait moins surpris.

Au même moment, Sakurai tout de cuir vêtu et une cravache à la main, surplombait un Aomine aux mains attachées.


End file.
